


Love is in the Little Things

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Dean shows the reader he cares as they bond over the season finale of ‘Dr Sexy MD’
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Love is in the Little Things

As the unmistakable opening notes of ‘Hotel California’ started on Baby’s radio, Dean reached over and turned it off abruptly. You gave him a confused look.

“You hate that song.” He explained.

You didn’t ‘hate’ it. You just found it overplayed, especially on this particular station. But you’d never told him that. Your eyebrow raised itself instinctively.

He let out a deep breath. “Every time it comes on you get this ‘look’ and you sigh and then instead of singing along like you normally do, you start staring out of the window or whatever…until the next song comes on when you’re fine again. So…y’know…why listen to it if it bugs you?” He shrugged as he drove.

“Because you like it?”

“Yeah, well…..” he said as he turned the steering wheel to take the next left. “Don’t get too excited. I wouldn’t turn off Zeppelin for ya…” He flashed you an adorable smile and you let it lie, even though you knew that he would.

“Well, it’s very observant of you…” You said, touched that he was paying such close attention. He didn’t reply but instead changed the conversation.

“So…you ready for tonight?” He asked, his voice full of excitement. “Big night!”

“No. I’m not. Do you think he’ll finally tell her? After all this time?”

“He has to! He can’t just be in love with her all this time and then not tell her in the season finale!”

“Yeah but that’s what we thought last season too, after the plane crash and the season before…if he didn’t tell her after the terrorist incident in the hospital…”

“Well, whatever happens, we are not watching the season finale of ‘Dr Sexy MD’ without a whole lot of pizza and a butt load of beer.” He said, pulling up outside Papa Giovanni’s and parking. “Want me to crack a window?”

You rolled your eyes. He asked you that every time he left you in Baby when he went to do a thing. He thought it was funny. He got that ‘bad joke’ smirk every time he said it. Every. Single. Time.

“I can come with you.”

He turned back to look at you as he got out of the car, eyebrow raised and disbelieving pout. “Can you?”

You tried to move and you could but it was painful. The demon on the last hunt had messed your leg up pretty bad. He reached back to pat your shoulder reassuringly as he saw you wincing.

“You just rest up there, Van Damme. I won’t be long.” He said, shutting Baby’s door as he went.

“Don’t forget Sam’s salad!” You shouted after him, watching as he lazily gestured with his hand to show you he’d heard.

Pizza and Dr Sexy. It was going to be a nice, chilled night of TV and take out and you couldn’t wait. It had become a ritual of sorts, you and Dean watching the show together. You’d tried to get Sam involved but he always pulled a face of disgust and then instinctively went to protect his crotch. That always made Dean laugh and start saying ‘Nutcracker!’ in a very loud and obnoxious accent. Suffice to say, it remained a ‘You and Dean’ thing.

‘You and Dean’…you felt the stupid, school girl smile as it spread across your face. Recently the sweet thoughtful gestures, the ‘in jokes’, the flirting – it had started to feel different, it had started to feel like something else and the crush you’d kept in check for so long had started to grow.

He was exceptionally good looking but it was more than that. He was funny. And sweet. He could make you laugh easily and it was impossible to stay mad at him. Ever. When he hunted or fought….he was so good at it and it was sexy as hell. Oh God, the sexiness…sometimes just a flirty comment with a smile or a wink or a pout made you feel actually light headed. If you could’ve pulled yourself out of it, you would have because the good looks and the charm and sexiness – it was almost too much. But you couldn’t. Not now, not with the bond that had grown between you. The best you could hope for was that it would pass. Even though that didn’t seem likely at all.

You watched him come out of the restaurant, laden down with pizza boxes and various other bits and pieces. He handed them over to you as he got in the car. Two large pizza’s. The container with Sam’s rocket, kale and arugula nightmare in it. A six pack of beer and a large bottle of Diet Coke. Neither of the boys drank Diet Coke, Dean preferring original Coke, or better yet beer, and Sam rarely touching a carbonated soft drink these days, his body being the temple that it was.

“I thought you probably wouldn’t drink too much ‘cause of the pain meds,” He said, his eyes shifting briefly to your leg, “Thought you might want options.”

“Observant and considerate today, huh?” You teased, though you were touched. Caring thoughtful Dean was somehow even hotter than wise cracking, cocky as hell Dean.

He shrugged as if it was no big deal as he turned the key in the ignition and starting driving. “Yeah, well, don’t tell anyone. I got a reputation to protect,“ He said, joking. “….you’re still gonna have a couple of drinks with me though, right?”

You huffed and nodded as if that was a silly question. “We’ve been waiting for this for 10 seasons, and 21 episodes…hell yeah, I’m drinking! Even if I’m on pain meds…”

“You’ll be fine….or you’ll get a little crazy…might be fun. Hell, maybe I’ll join you.” He laughed, loudly before turning the radio on. And then up. He turned to you, his eyes comically wide, nodding his head and grinning. Zeppelin was playing.

You couldn’t help but crack up at how happy he was but also at how he started singing along, looking at you like you should join in.

“Dean…” You managed to get out between laughing, “I can’t sing along to ‘The Immigrant Song’!”

He wailed along to the banshee scream part of the song, being loud, adorable and hysterically funny as he did.

“Yes, you fucking can!” He said, keeping his eyes on the road as he reached across the seat to dig you in the ribs as he made the noise again. “C’mon, sing with me. I know you want to. Don’t leave me hangin’.”

“Dean!” You said, giggling harder now. “I nearly spilt Sam’s salad all over the place!”

“Not in my Baby!” He said, the rib digging turning into a slight poking tickle against your side.

“Dean! Stop it…for fuck’s sake….oh God, fine. Fine!” You said, regaining composure slightly as he removed his hands and started drumming against the steering wheel. You joined him in letting out a wail matching the one in the song, laughing as you did.

“There she is! That’s my girl.” He said, winking at you.

There were more songs on the journey home and by the time you got back to the bunker, your cheeks hurt from smiling.

You were perfectly happy to watch the show in the ‘Dean Cave’ but he’d watched you hobbling and insisted you lie down on your bed. And there you were now. Him reclining next to you, both of you propped up on pillows, open pizza box between you, waiting for the show to start.

“He’s gotta tell her…she’ll take the job in Cleveland if he doesn’t.” He said, shaking his head before biting into his slice. It was adorable how into the show he was.

“She should know anyway. I mean it’s obvious. They’ve been dancing around it forever. He’s always looking at her like she’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen…and he jumped into the Duwamish River to save her even though he was traumatised after he nearly drowned…and she so obviously loves him too. He should just tell her and they can be together…”

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy…they work together…live together now, since the gas leak totalled his place…he doesn’t want to take the risk of starting it and then having it all go wrong.”

“Are you saying he should not tell her?”

“No! I’m just saying it’s hard…”

“But maybe they could be together, you know, all in love and happy.”

“Since when does anything in Ellen Piccolo’s life stay happy. Or his for that matter. Sometimes…things don’t work out and then you’ve ruined something special to you….to him. Special to him.”

The room was quiet except for the TV, currently blaring out commercials.

“Well….I think he should tell her. If someone loved me like that….if I was Dr Piccolo, I’d want to know.” You said, quietly as you reached for a second slice.

You felt his gaze on you but you felt awkward as you realised you were being a hypocrite saying that whilst keeping your crush on Dean a secret. Thankfully you didn’t have to think about that for long as the show began. You let out a squeal of excitement. You reached out to grab his arm and shook it over-animatedly, the slice of pizza in his grip dangerously close to falling.

“Jesus, Y/N…” He said, reaching to grab a slice of pepperoni that had landed on the bed. “You made me make a mess on your sheets.”

You smirked despite yourself though he was reaching for a napkin so he failed to see.

“S’alright…” You said, “I don’t mind …you can make a mess on ‘em if you want.”

His head turned to look at you but you kept your eyes purposefully on the screen, listening to Dr Piccolo’s voiceover as it began.

By the first ad break, the pizza was finished and Dean put the empty box on the floor on the side of the bed.

“I can’t believe Cleveland offered her the Head of Cerebrovascular Neurosurgery.” You said, taking a sip of your beer.

“Yeah and he doesn’t even know and he’s busy with the botched face transplant…Jesus, I did not expect the face donor to end up being his ex-wife…I mean, he’s clearly going through a thing.”

“There’s always ‘something’ with that guy…and also, the timing is never great for those two…one case after another…he can’t wait for the ‘perfect’ time…he’s been doing that for years…and do you know where that’s gonna get him? Looking out of a rainy window to a sad song as Dr Piccolo touches down in Cleveland and is swept off her feet by that super cute attending who used to be in ‘Gossip Girl’.”

“What? No! Ellen and Dr Sexy are meant to be. Even if he doesn’t get up the nerve to say it today…He loves her….he’ll figure it out…eventually.” He said, brow furrowed.

“You snooze. You lose. No one just waits around forever…wait, was it ‘Gossip Girl’ he was in?….” You drained your bottle and he shifted to pour you a glass of Diet Coke that you hadn’t asked for but were glad of anyway and passed it to you silently.

You and Dean had found yourself huddled close on your bed, weirdly grabbing at each other’s arms, in response to the tension as the couple talked around their feelings, hiding them and lying their way through an awkward elevator ride. You noticed how you were still close and touching somewhere in the second ad break.

By the third, you were even closer. Dr Sexy had just been talking to the Chief of Medicine about Ellen, the love of his life.

‘I don’t know when or how it happened. We were colleagues, then friends and then one day she was just…everything. One day I looked in her eyes and realised I’d gone from thinking ‘I’m so lucky she’s my friend’ to ‘she is every dream, every wish, every prayer my heart made without even knowing it’…but prayers don’t often get answered…and I can’t lose her. I can’t. I’d rather have empty dreams and see her every day than have her gone and be left with nothing but memories.’ He’d said, delightfully overdramatic as was his way, and then the Chief had broken protocol to tell him that she was thinking of leaving. Then the ad break had interrupted.

Dean heard you sniff.

“Are you crying?” He asked, incredulously.

“No!”

“Hey…” He said, his voice suddenly full of concern, moving to put his arm around you.

“He just loves her so much.” You said, hating how emotional you sounded.

“She’s not gonna leave. It’s just a show. They’ll write them a happy ending…c’mon now…sssh.” He wiped the tear that fell down your cheek, his face all soft as he smiled at you.

“It’s not that. It’s just….” You shook your head. You were being ridiculous. “Urgh…I’m fine. It’s fine.” You said, forcing a laugh.

“Y/N?”

You smiled at him in a way that you hoped showed that you knew you were being silly. “It’s just…stuff like that….I don’t think I’ve ever been loved like that and it’s so…beautiful…and he’s gonna lose her if he doesn’t tell her and it all just makes me teary, I guess?” You shrugged. “It’s just…to feel like that about someone, it’s such a gift…he shouldn’t waste it…”

“Y/N-“

“Sssh…it’s starting again…” You said, but you stayed there cuddled next to him in the crook of his arm and as it went on you realised your head was on his shoulder, the comforting smell of him close and calming.

The show built to its climax with Dr Sexy chasing Dr Piccolo down at the airport. It was predictable and cheesy and you hated how you knew that but still found yourself riveted. You took comfort in the fact that Dean was feeling it too. You could tell by the way his eyes were transfixed on the screen and by the tension in his body against yours as he willed Dr Sexy to find her before she boarded the plane. Which he did, chasing her down before delivering a speech that made you snuffle against Dean’s warm chest as he pulled you tighter to reassure you, his hand stroking the top of your arm comfortingly.

‘I love you, Ellen. I’m sorry I left it ‘til now to tell you but I didn’t know what had happened for so long. I used to think about you every now and then, when I heard a joke I thought you’d find funny or a song I thought you’d like…but now….it’s every minute. I didn’t even realise it was love for the longest time….and when I did…I thought, what if you didn’t feel the same?…or what if we tried and it didn’t work?…I was scared. I was clueless then confused and then scared…but the whole time I was in love with you…even when I didn’t know it yet……I love you…I should have told you the moment I knew…We’ve wasted so much time, Ellen…Stay with me. Please…. I can’t think about you every minute of every day for the rest of my life and have you not be here. Every minute….you’re on my mind every minute…’

As they kissed you felt Dean’s body relax around you and heard the quiet ‘Yes!’ under his breath. He turned the TV off as the end credits began and turned to you.

“Y’alright?”

You laughed through your tears. “Yeah…it was just sweet. Urgh…and finally…after all this time…” You said, accepting the tissue he passed you from the box on the night stand. As you dabbed at your face you became aware of the silent tension in the room. He wasn’t always great with emotion, saying that he didn’t like seeing you sad.

“I’m fine Dean. Stuff like that just gets me someti-“

“I love you.”

You looked at him stunned and confused and also wondering a little if it was a joke you didn’t get.

“What?”

“I am in love with you.” He said, clarifying. He looked deadly serious. You looked into his face, still with his arm around you, not entirely sure what was happening.

“You said that you’ve never been loved like that. That’s why you were crying. And it’s not true. You are. By me. Like that….Just like that…I didn’t know and then I was scared and…well…all the stuff he said…and I just don’t want to end up running after you in an airport one day, God knows how many years from now…I don’t want to waste time…and I don’t want you crying because you think that you’re not loved like that….” He shook his head, his eyes full of emotion as they searched your face for a reaction. “…you’re on my mind every minute too, just like he said…hell, you don’t know how many times a minute you cross my mind…Y/N?….You gonna say something?…Anything?”

“Sixty?”

“What?”

“Sixty seconds in a minute…so sixty times? I’m sorry, I panicked. I didn’t know what to say…I wasn’t expecting that….so sixty….and I love you too.”

He let out a laugh at your confusion and then you saw the huge, wide smile spread across his face.

“You do?” He asked, as the skin by his eyes crinkled up with heartfelt happiness.

You nodded, suddenly realising that you were beaming too. “Yeah, I do.” You shrugged as if to say ‘What can you do? I can’t help it.’

He nodded slowly as he took in this new information and pouted in that adorable way he did.

“You’re wrong, by the way…” He said, leaning in closer towards you, “…I think about you once every minute…just once but it does last for the whole sixty seconds…” He stopped just short of your lips, and you felt the full force of all the feelings you hadn’t let yourself even consider hit you hard. “…Y/N, I think about you all the time…I’m never not thinking about you.”

“Oh…” You said, taken aback. You hadn’t been expecting this, it was so much more that you’d ever even hoped for.

“I’m gonna kiss you now….” He said. “…and then how about we mess up these sheets?”


End file.
